The present invention relates to electric receptacles or wall outlet units, and more particularly to receptacle assemblies and the mounting straps thereof which are more economical in manufacture than prior art units.
Electrical power is commonly provided to appliances and other equipment by insertion of the blades of a plug into a receptacle which thereby places the equipment in electrical communication with the power distribution lines. Over the years, a more or less standard design has been adopted for the electrical receptacles or outlets, the most common commercial versions including a metal yoke or mounting strap and a plastic receptacle cover having the apertures for insertion of the plug blades. The mounting strap and receptacle cover are normally positioned in an outlet box, of plastic or metal, having an open side which the plug-receiving side or the receptacle cover faces.
It is also the usual practise to position a wall plate over the receptacle cover with the portions thereof surrounding the blade-receiving apertures exposed through openings in the plate. The open side of the outlet box is thus covered by the wall plate, both to protect the incoming electrical distribution lines and, in most cases, to enhance the appearance of the outlet by mounting essentially flush with the wall surface. The most common means of holding the face plate in position is a metal screw fastener extending through an opening in the plate into an internally threaded eyelet or rivet extending through an aligned opening in the plastic receptacle cover and in electrical contact with the grounded mounting strap. Since safety codes require that all exposed metal be grounded, the rivet provides both an anchor and a ground connection for the screw, as well as for the face plate in the event it is also of metal. Thus, although the threaded rivet effectively serves the intended purpose, it is a separately fabricated part and requires assembly with the other elements, thereby adding a significant increment to the total cost of the receptacle.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a more economical means of fabricating electric receptacles without sacrificing any features of operation or saftey of prior art units of the same type.
A further object is to provide a novel and economical means of providing a ground connection for a screw fastener used to secure the wall plate of an electric receptacle, as well as for the wall plate itself, where necessary.
Another object is to provide a mounting strap for an electric receptacle having a unique configuration facilitating electrical ground connection of a screw fastener holding the receptacle wall plate in position.
A still further object is to provide an electric receptacle having novel and improved means for anchoring the wall plate screw fastener.
Still another object is to provide an electrical receptacle with attached wall plate which eliminates one of the parts conventionally provided in prior art receptacles of the same type.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.